Dumbfounded
by ILoveSnow
Summary: Spock and Uhura have different definitions of the word friendship. Jealous/possessive/protective Spock.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't normally eat in the mess hall. Spock much preferred his plomeek in the comfort and privacy of his own quarters, yet something had drawn him to the crowded room. The tables around him were empty, as if the people around him were scared. Spock ignored it, finding himself above emotional thoughts like hurt, and just kept a watchful eye on the entrance.

There she was, a splash of red very different from the others, indifferently he sat up a little straighter. Somehow she noticed him almost instantly and waved, in return he nodded discreetly. Hesitantly she wandered over, "Commander, I've never seen you here before."

"Cadet Uhura, please join me." She looked shocked to say the very least, and as she took her seat a certain hush fell over the room. They both ignored it.

"So, Commander what brings you here?" Uhura asked him in his native tongue.

"Just observing." Spock responded back in Terran. "Are you not here to eat?"

"No I am, I just wanted to say hello." She mumbled back almost shyly. Which was ridiculous to Spock, as Nyota Uhura was anything but shy.

"Go get your food, then join me." He commanded almost gently. She just nodded dumbfounded, and Spock watched her cross the room and into the kitchens.

After a couple of long minutes complete with stares of wonder around him, she appeared in the room. Spock almost enjoyed her walking towards him, reclining leisurely he took a smug satisfaction in it that really wasn't normal. They made eye contact and she flushed.

______________________________

Uhura couldn't believe Spock was in the Mess Hall, and she couldn't believe he wanted her to eat with him. It was very odd, and almost certainly people would take notice. Who was she kidding, everyone already had. Deciding not to care about the thoughts of others, she just plowed forwards through the sea of gossip. When they made eye contact, his eyes were almost smoldering and she almost turned and ran.

"Uhura! Hey! Uhura!" A voice from her left called out, recognizing it almost immediately she pushed forward a little faster.

"Leave me alone Kirk, I'm busy, and you're annoying." She didn't get it, she was a downright bitch to him but he still appeared at every corner asking for her name.

"No wait, lets just talk." He had grabbed her arm and lowered his voice a bit, to the most intimate of whispers. She couldn't help the blush that flushed her cheeks as again people's attention was focused in her direction.

"Not now Kirk, I'm meeting someone. We can talk later." She pushed passed him and back towards Spock who she swore was a little bit tighter around the face.

After what felt like a mile she sat down and tried to ignore the tension she felt in front of her.

________________________

To say Spock wasn't happy would be ridiculous. He really didn't feel emotion, but there was something stirring inside of him that he did not appreciate. The feelings made him clench his fist, and remain silent for the duration of Uhura's meal. Once she was done eating, he stood up and said, "Come."

Surprisingly enough she followed him without question, and he wondered why that was.

"Are you and that boy seeing eachother?" He asked once in the empty corridor.

Uhura sighed and shook her head. "No, we are definitely not. He really is persistent though. It's really annoying."

"He bothers you?" Spock didn't dare look at her, he was still trying to unclench his unruly fist.

"Well, he has this obsession with learning my first name, and I guess I have an obsession with him never learning it."

"Explain." He demanded.

"Uh, well. . .we met in this bar in Iowa and see he had imbibed a little too much alcohol when he started hitting on me. It was really very pathetic, then these other Cadets came over with an interest of saving me, which really is ridiculous because I don't need saving. . ." Uhura was babbling, and Spock might have found it endearing if he wasn't still battling his damn clenched fist. "Anyway long story short he groped me and frankly it was disturbing."

"Excuse me? He groped you?" He clasped his hands behind his back and walked down the hall not waiting for an answer. Spock didn't need one for his next decision. "I trust you will endeavor to stay away from him in the future."

It was a command, he knew it and she knew it. "I also trust that you will not in fact talk to him later, and that if he continues to be persistent that you will contact me." He waited patiently for her nod, and ignored the hard glint to her eyes. "Fascinating, would you like to join me for a meal later?"

"Commander? What?" He slowed his stride then and turned to make eye contact. "Alright, I'm free so yeah that'd be great."

"I will come by tonight at meal time to pick you up." He then picked up his stride and ignored the fact she was staring after him no doubt with a number of ridiculous questions.

_______________________

She was nervous to say the least. She'd have to be an idiot to not see Spock as an attractive being, and not to admire his intelligence. They have never had trouble communicating and obviously enjoyed each other's company when working together after class. Which was why she put extra effort into getting ready. After a knock at the door she checked the clock, he was early and that seemed out of character. Who was kidding who though, he seemed out of character through lunch also. Preparing herself she opened the door, only to be greeted by Kirk.

"What? I'm waiting for someone." Her voice took on a quality that she only reserved for the most annoying of annoying. He ignored it and pushed his way into her room.

"I really want you to give us a try." Gods he was persistent.

"Look Kirk, we both know why this is it's because I turned you down. You're obviously not used to it, and I can see why you're really a very attractive man, but please I'm not interested." He was so busy preening at her compliment that he missed the rejection note of it. She just signed, resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall. In her haze of frustration she heard the Comm unit buzzing. "Hang on a second I'm expecting someone."

"Who? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you really think I'm attractive?" She just ignored him and pushed talk on her comm.

"Hello?"

"Cadet Uhura, I regret to inform you that I am running a bit late as of now. I am just now leaving my quart. . ." He trailed off as Kirk walked into frame, and Uhura swears she saw him tense up. "Spock out."

Dumbfounded for the second time that day, Uhura just shook her head and worked on getting rid of Kirk. He really wasn't a bad guy, just cocky and arrogant. . .and annoying.

"Bye Kirk. As you can see I'm waiting for someone."

He just gave her his best lopsided grin, "Fine Uhura, but this isn't over!"

Not two minutes after he left Spock strolled in with an almost heat in his eyes. After a quick glance around the room and noting Kirk's absence he faced the confused Cadet, "Why was that boy in your rooms?"

She flinched at the ice in his voice. "You know, the usual."

"No I'm afraid I don't know." Uhura knew he was mad, and was for the third time that day dumbfounded. "I must insist now that if he does not cease his bothersome behavior that you do not hesitate to inform me via Comm-Unit."

"Alright Commander."

"I also must insist that you call me Spock, and that we depart for our dinner plans."

She let him lead her out the door.

______________________

There is more, just tell me if you want it by reviewing my little story!!!!! I know Spock was OOC, but it was fun right? I do admit to knowing NOTHING about Star Trek but what I've read in other fanfiction and from watching the movie. So bear with me.

***Thanks Lyn for correcting me on the use of Professor, it's funny because while I was writing it I was hesitating on what to call him. So I do appreciate it.

H's and K's!

-Snow


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock, what is the meaning of this?" He hadn't even noticed her sudden stop, nor the storm that had obviously been brewing since departing her quarters. Spock paused for a second, debating his next move. "I'm not kidding, I'm no dog, and the only reason I've even listened to you today is because frankly I'm confused. Of course I trust you, but that isn't the issue right now," Suddenly everything around Spock became silent as he just watched her stomp her foot in utter frustration, never had she ever been so adorable.

Adorable? Spock shut his eyes for a couple seconds hoping to divulge his mind of that hideous word for as long as he lived, and refocused just in time to hear the end of her rant. "tell me what is going on with you!"

In response he just blinked before continuing on down the corridor. "All will be explained at meal time."

___________________________

"Stupid vulcan, stupid feelings, stupid. . ." Uhura just kicked the ground as she walked, sickeningly enough enjoying the childish rant she was sure he could hear. "I mean look at him, arms clasped behind his back, who walks like that? Pompous asses walk like that." After one final kick to the ground she paused again, and after Spock travelled a few steps down the hall he paused slightly looking over his shoulder.

"Uhura?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh dear. How terribly unprofessional of me Spock. It really is out of character for me to throw a tantrum like that." She toed the ground for a couple of seconds before feeling a warm hand engulf her chin.

"Please do me the honor of eye contact while speaking." Uhura just rolled her eyes in response before mock saluting.

"Lets go eat." This time she took off down the corridor with him trailing behind not quite sure what just happened.

__________________________

A couple minutes later they were ensconced in Spocks living quarters and Uhura was cringing at the lack of color and comfort provided.

"Is everything alright Nyota?" She gasped a bit before turning to face his look of concern.

"I've never heard you use my real name before." Spock gazed at her with an intensity she had only read about in trashy novels.

"I took the liberty. Is that alright?"

She just nodded suddenly feeling dazed.

"I will be returning with drinks shortly." Uhura didn't even notice him leave the room. She briefly entertained the notion that she had fallen down the rabbit hole. "You may sit down." Spock had returned with two glasses of red wine.

"Oh may I please?" She grinned in his direction before taking a glass and a seat. Uhura decided it was imperative to study every aspect of the glass while Spock took his own seat. By his own seat she obviously meant right next to her with no room to spare. Stifling another eye roll she filled the silence with a question, "So, what is on your mind?"

He took a long sip before answering. "The truth is Uhura, you interest me."

"I interest you?" She just gaped at him.

"You do, I am interested in pursuing a friendship." She had trouble hiding her disappointment.

"Oh, a friendship." And after a pause, "I can do that." Uhura took a long gulp of her drink.

"Wine is meant to be enjoyed." He took a sip himself, changing the subject.

"Where is this wine from? It has a different taste to it." All too happy for the subject change she grasped the first thing that came to mind.

"It's from Vulcan." He intoned.

"Do you miss home?" Uhura was genuinely interested in a friendship with Spock, and the enigma that he was.

"I am not one to miss anything, but there are times when I think of my mother fondly." His voice held no emotion, but Uhura would have bet money on it that his face held a wistful quality to it.

"You miss your mother! That is adorable!"

"As I said, I am not one to miss anything." Uhura just gave him a knowing look. He ignored it and continued, "What about you, do you miss your family?"

"Of course I do, growing up is hard."

"Growing up? Have you not reached sexual maturity?"

Uhura prayed he couldn't see her blush. "I still have a lot to learn about the world, most people do. Not everyone is a super Vulcan." She vaguely pictured him with a cape and couldn't hide the giggle that the image brought with it. Hands on hips, head to the side with a big V embroidered in the middle of his spandex jumpsuit.

He just quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I pictured you with a cape." Uhura burst into a fit of giggles, and he was astounded by her beauty. She really was a silly girl, but her intelligence knew no bounds. He enjoyed her approach to life, it was refreshing. Suddenly she sobered at his silence and set her glass firmly on a table by the couch. "Maybe I should slow down."

"Yes, because you've had so much to drink." He tried to hide a smirk as he brought his glass to his lips.

"Are you teasing me? Did you just poke fun at me?" She couldn't hide the mirth in her eyes if she tried.

"Vulcans do not tease."

And they went on like that for a couple of hours, both honestly interested in learning more about the other. By the end of the night, Uhura was extremely excited about her new friend, and Spock was feeling a bit of excitement himself.

"I will walk you to your room."

"No no, really don't worry about it."

"I insist." And so they walked, in companionable silence; Uhura sneaking not so covert glances in his direction, and Spock arms behind back eyes ahead. When they reached her door she counted the number of tiles around her looking anywhere but at him.

"Would you like to maybe eat lunch together tomorrow?" Uhura still stared at the floor as she posed the question, only to feel his hand at her chin again.

"What did I say about eye contact?" He quirked a brow.

She hoped again that he couldn't see her flush. "So?"

"Lunch would be ideal. Are you interested in eating in my office? I do not enter the mess hall if I can avoid it." Uhura nodded, deciding not to mention that he had been there this afternoon. "Until then, Nyota."

She just stared after him as he walked purposefully back in the direction of his quarters.

______________________

Something tells me Spock and Uhura have different definitions of the word friendship.

This chapter is for kendrat199. You are hilarious!

I really appreciate reviews, please tell me if you want more.

And I am looking for a beta, someone who is patient would be ideal. If you're interested please say so in your review.

***I fixed the typo of his name. Sorry!

H's and K's

-Snow


	3. Chapter 3

Gaila pestered Nyota all morning about Spock. "What's going on with you two?" Silence. "I know somethings going on, because I know things like this."

Nyota couldn't help but to grin at her almost nervous like rambling. "I don't really know, but I think somethings going on."

Gaila grinned, "Duh! Oh well, I'll keep an eye on the situation and let you know what I think. Are you going to see him today?"

Nyota flushed, "Well, he asked me to meet him in his quarters for Lunch."

"Oh my god tell me that is not what you are wearing!" Gaila asked with an almost laugh.

"What? Yeah it's my uniform." Nyota was hoping to avoid this. Predictably Gaila was already going through her wardrobe searching for something less than modest. "I really don't need help, it's just lunch."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "In his quarters, you absolutely have to wear something non-regulation."

"We're just friends."

"Don't give me that, I'm no idiot." Gaila was now on the floor rooting through the storage under her bed. "This is perfect."

"No I really don't think. . ."

* * *

Nyota pulled at her dress. It wasn't so much a nervous tick as a somewhat self-concious one. She wasn't used to showing so much skin. "Look Gaila, I don't know about this."

"I do, you look perfect, no you look absolutely hot. You're a confident woman, what is wrong with you?" Gaila had a hard time covering her annoyance.

"Whatever Gaila, thanks for helping me get ready." Nyota didn't feel it was worth a fight. She was just being a good friend. "I'd better get going, I'll let you know how it goes." All Gaila did was wink and shoo her out the door.

Walking down the hall Nyota tried to ignore the strange looks she was getting. Men were obviously watching her with lust, the women with envy. Frankly this kind of thing wasn't her cup of tea. Hopefully Spock appreciated it, or at least told her she looked pretty. Nyota giggled to herself, "When did I become such a girl?"

"Hopefully at birth, or there is something seriously wrong with my attraction to you." Kirk was jogging to catch up to her. "Looking good Uhura! What do you say we do lunch?"

"Sorry Kirk, on my way to meet someone. Don't let me keep you." She planted an entirely fake smile on her face and left him staring at her.

"I love a challenge!" He called after her, but she ignored him as she turned the corner to Spock's wing.

Coming to his door, she braced herself and knocked. A couple moments later Spock answered. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once he noticed her outfit. Stepping back quickly he ushered her in. "Nyota, what is it that you are wearing?"

His lack of response made her nervous. "Just a dress. Gaila picked it out for me, thought I should wear something other than my uniform."

"You look stunning, but it is not really you. I don't expect you to change yourself for me."

Nyota huffed up, "Who said I wore this for you? Gaila just didn't want me wearing my uniform." Spock just stared at her. "I could be wearing this to go out later."

A hard glint entered his eyes, "Nyota we both know you're not going out later."

"What is that supposed to mean?! I could very well be going out later, Kirk did ask me out on my way here." Nyota was furious, how dare he.

"Cadet Kirk witnessed your attire?" His voice lowered several octaves.

"I'd better be going. So much to do, so little time. You know how it is." She headed for the door.

"Engage lock." He took long steps away from her, seemingly taking a breath.

"Really? This isn't even remotely creepy."

"Sarcasm does not become you." He finally turned to look at her. "It isn't logical for us to dwell on this. What do you say we sit down and enjoy our meal?"

"Spock? Did you make Lunch?" She decided to just put it behind her instead of overreacting. He was Vulcan, some things were unexplainable.

"I may have made some Chicken Noodle soup, is it not your favorite?" Nyota was flattered and pleased with his memory.

* * *

"I appreciate you thinking of me." She flushed and remained quiet while he served her some soup in a bowl. He took a minute to admire her and almost smiled at what he saw. She was headstrong, beautiful, and very intelligent.

"I always think of you." Nyota flushed deeply and turned away from him. "Please don't be embarrassed." He turned her around to face him. "Remember what I said about eye contact." She rolled her eyes but complied.

"Lets eat."

They ate in companionable silence for a couple of minutes until she spoke up. "This soup is delightful. I didn't know you were a chef."

"I'm really not, but something made me want to do it right." He smirked at Nyota and she just blinked. The silence extended to the conclusion of the meal, Spock stood to take Nyota's dish and she just shook her head.

"You make it, I clean it. House rules."

"House rules? Who's house?" They both grinned at each other until he took a step back letting her into the kitchen. Despite the house rules he picked up a towel to help where he could. All in all clean up was a cinch, and they were left standing in the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'd better be going." Spock frowned, he was sure she didn't have any where else to be. Did Cadet Kirk really ask her out? Would she really say yes? "Unless you want to go for a walk or something." His frown turned up a little and he nodded discretely.

"That would be nice." Heading for the door he paused for a second handing her his trench. "Why don't you wear my jacket? I'd hate for you to be cold."

"Spock, it's 80 degree's outside."

* * *

**Hey guy's it's been a while I know! But if you guys bother to review I guarantee a new chapter by Tuesday! **

** I hope everyone is having an absolutely fantastic New Year, and if anyone is interested I am in desperate need of a beta. (Obviously) I don't care if you've had experience or not. . .I'd like it if you were friendly and interested in tossing ideas around or something. Just contact me! **


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Uhura still had no idea what was going on with Spock. He implied their attraction was mutual, but still hadn't made any semblance of a move on her. Both days since sharing the chicken noodle soup they had walked around campus together, Spock clearly going out of his way to not touch her. A big part of Uhura wanted to wear a dress every minute of everyday, just to mess with Spock. She knew he hadn't reacted favorably to her attempt at getting him to notice her, but who was she kidding. A reaction is a reaction.

The way Uhura worked out his response in her head was that as his teaching assistant she was an off branch of his professionalism. Her not wearing a uniform was just not appropriate, and she blushed every time she thought of her gall. It was frustrating to Uhura, to have these feelings towards her superior. It just made her last couple of years at school all the more complicated.

"Aren't you going to be late or something?" Gaila broke Nyota's reverie. "The tight ass is probably waiting, and I mean tight ass in more ways than one."

Uhura rolled her eyes at her roommates girliness, and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Damn! Thanks Gaila!" Gaila responded by throwing Nyota's book bag at her as she rushed out the door.

The corridor was surprisingly empty as Uhura bustled towards Spock's office. She slowed down as soon as she spotted Kirk. "Seriously? Do you just wander around the hallways of campus looking for women to sink your teeth into?"

He grinned as she slowed her approach. "What can I say? I'm a hot-blooded man, who needs some hot-blooded lovin'." When Uhura's only response was to raise both eyebrows he elaborated, "Kidding, I was actually kind of hoping to run into you. I wanted to ask you something."

Uhura was uneasy, she liked Kirk, she really did. . .but. . ."Kirk. . ."

Taking notice of her uneasiness Kirk hurried the question along. "I was hoping you'd maybe like to come out with me tonight, it's Thirsty Thursday! It's not a date or anything, in fact why don't you bring a friend?"

The last part made Uhura stand up straighter, friend? Gaila and Kirk? She started giggling and Kirk took a hesitant step back. They'd be perfect for each other, they both exuded sex. "Have you met Gaila?"

"Is that your roommate? I've heard of her, she's green. . ." He looked a bit put off by this fact.

"Yeah well I'm black, got a problem with that?" His sudden hands up in surrender made Nyota giggle again. "I am just messing with you, I think you'll like her. Let me talk to her, but I'm sure we both can come out tonight."

His face lit up in excitement. "Sweet! I was thinking we would go to the Mandarin. . .then. . ." As Kirk went off on his happy tangent Uhura happened to looked past him and down the hall. Someone was approaching, after blinking a few times Uhura realized that it was Spock. "Anyway Uhura! I have got to run, but I'll talk to you a little later." Kirk pat her on the head in a condescending manner, and started walking down the hall. Spock was coming closer and the frown on his face was clearly visible, he opened his mouth to say something to her but Kirk interrupted shouting something from down the hall. "Oh and Uhura, how much you want to bet Gaila will tell me your first name tonight?"

Uhura felt that his last statement didn't deserve a response and moved to intercept Spock with a small smile. The smile did nothing to alleviate Spock's frown "You're late."

The smile was wiped from her face, "Yes, sir. I apologize, I got lost in my thoughts back in my room this morning."

"That is interesting Cadet Uhura, as I am sure I just saw you conversing with that _boy_." Her eye's widened as he emphasized boy, she didn't know what to think. His eyes were the most intense she'd ever seen them. Dark, hooded, and. . .was that possessiveness she saw? A blink and it was gone. "Shall we proceed to my office together?"

Confused and embarrassed at her tardiness Uhura just nodded and tried to fall into step with him but couldn't. He was walking at an abnormally fast pace, and it was difficult to keep up. She debated throwing a sarcastic comment into the mix, but decided he wasn't in the mood. Clearly he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Once they reached his office he opened the door for her, then slammed it behind them both. He sat carefully at his desk, "Sit."

She raised her eyebrows. "Will I get a treat?"

He stood up, "_Sit_." She decided not to push him and sat down. "Here, are some papers I need you to grade as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." She took the papers and got to work on them. There were about 100 in the stack and she sighed at the busy day ahead of her. Around the sixth essay she looked up to see him staring at her. It was disconcerting and she tried to ignore it. Around the seventh essay she looked up again and he didn't even have the social graces to look away. "Why are you staring at me?"

He folded his hands together on his desk and leaned forward, "Are you going to see that _boy_ tonight?" He practically spat out the word boy.

"Depends on what you mean by see?" She countered back, tired of his attitude today.

"You know what I mean." He replied darkly. She had always known that Spock was only half Vulcan, half human, but it had never been made more clear to her than it was today. She had never seen him look so annoyed, she didn't even known annoyance was an emotion on his radar.

"Yes, he wants to go to the Mandarin tonight." She declined to mention her plan of getting Kirk off her back. Clearly the enjoyment derived from messing with Spock was making her foolish. But what did it matter what she did? They had a friendship and he was being grumpy about something that was absolutely none of his business. Just as she was about to open her mouth to let him know what she thought of his attitude, he interrupted her.

"The Mandarin? I thought that boy was harassing you. Do you think it logical to agree to a date with him? Won't that only encourage his advances?" Spock was tensing up, and Uhura was at a loss as to what to say.

"I'm not sure any of this is any of your business." She snapped at him, turning back to her desk and focusing on the essays. Uhura vowed to not look up from her work until lunch. A few times she felt his stare at her back, but she didn't give any indication of it. Finally she put down essay number 32 and stretched. Looking at the clock she noticed it was around lunch time but that she wasn't very hungry. She sighed and started on essay number 33.

"Lets go to lunch." He said to her back. Briefly she shut her eyes to give her courage then turned to face him.

"I still have to get these papers done for you, I don't really have time for lunch."

"It wasn't really a question Cadet, and we both know humans need sustenance."

He looked like he wasn't going to budge, but Uhura was just as stubborn if not more so. "Missing one lunch won't kill me. I have to finish this work up before tonight." At the mention of tonight Spock's eyes immediately darkened. He moved forward towards her so quickly, and with such grace Uhura was caught off guard. "What? What. . ." her question died on her lips as Spock grabbed her elbow and propelled her out of the chair.

"I insist, Cadet." He said as he pushed her out the door into the corridor.

After few shocked looks from various people in the hall, Uhura remembered herself and wrenched her arm away. "Glad to know that I have some control over what I do." She muttered, resigned to eat lunch.

They walked together in silence to the mess hall, and the silence lasted until they had their food and were sitting at their own little table in the corner. Normally the silence was comfortable, but not today. Today it was unnerving and uncomfortable, Uhura didn't know what to do or say. A loud commotion came from a distance behind Uhura, Spock focused on something behind her and was none too pleased. Putting down her sandwich Uhura turned and saw Kirk coming towards them with a chair over his head. She paled at the realization that maybe she did in fact encourage him. Kirk grinned at her as he set the chair at their little table.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled at her, and she grinned because she knew he was just being a ham.

"Can we help you?" Spock whispered lowly, eyes intensely focused on Uhura causing her to blush.

Kirk's head bobbed between them, and he smiled. The kind of smile that Uhura wanted nothing to do with. "Nice to meet you man, I'm Kirk." He held his hand out for Spock to take, but Spock pretended not to notice. The hand then went to Uhura's shoulder and Spock stood up abruptly knocking into the table.

"We have work to do Uhura, let us be off." His hands clasped behind his back as he stared Kirk down.

Uhrua bristled at this, he had made her come to lunch and now he was making her leave? She was pretty sure that being his teaching assistant didn't give him the leeway to do so, and opened her mouth to let him know. "Professor, I am not quite done with my sandwich. Why don't I meet you back at your office?" She smiled because she knew that she had effectively dissuaded him from any notion of control.

His face hardened, it looked almost chiseled. "Very well." he forced out through ground teeth. Spock then deposited his trash in the proper receptacle and headed out back towards his office.

Uhura tried to ignore Kirk laughing beside her. "Man, that dude's got it bad for you. Hopefully he takes the stick out of his ass."

This made Uhura bristle again, "Look I said I'd go out with you tonight because I like you, I think you're funny. But I only like you, I am not interested in you, nor do I find you attractive." Kirk actually looked a little hurt so she backtracked. "You are an attractive man, just not my type." He actually winked at that, pointing towards the empty seat. She continued ignoring him, "The truth is, I think you might really like my roommate. You two are perfect for each other!"

Kirk just grinned like an idiot, "Well tell you what, I'll pick you up at your place tonight at 10. I can't wait to meet your friend. I am going to go get something to eat though, and you should probably get back to Mr. Stick-In-Ass."

Uhura grinned, "Is that an Italian name?" Kirk laughed, and pulled her into a hug. It was random, it was pointless, and Uhura felt nothing. "What was that for?"

"Just trying to help you move things along." He winked before ambling on over to the lunch line. Uhura shook her head and moved to throw her trash away before continuing on out the door and towards Spock's office.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the elbow and dragged into an empty classroom. Her shriek muffled by lips against hers, her eyes zeroed in on Spock and she gasped. This gave Spock the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, the kiss was harsh, it was demanding, and Uhura was at its mercy. Her back hit the wall, and she cried out in protest. He responded by putting his hands on the wall, caging her in. "I saw him touch you."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Alright people, I know. . .I know. It's been an insanely long time. But don't worry as I already have the next couple chapters complete! Please let me know what you think. . .but don't hurt my feelings because they are precious to me. :)

And again. . .seriously. . .I NEED a beta reader. If anybody wants to volunteer to be mine. . .it would be much appreciated. In the meantime I guess I'll go stalk the betas section of the site.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhura blinked in surprise and tried to think back, suddenly remembering Kirk randomly hugging her. Is this what he meant by moving things along? Spock took notice of her slight smile and almost growled in his anger. The inhuman noises coming from Spock brought Uhura back to reality. "Get off me." Spock blinked. "Seriously, who do you think you are?"

He took a step back, "Cadet. . ."

"No! You listen to me, I don't know what is up with you. . .but this borders on sexual harassment. Unwanted sexual harassment!" When Uhura mentioned the word unwanted, Spock's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It's not unwanted, don't even suggest that you don't return my favor." he snarled.

Uhura was taken aback by that. "Your favor?"

"Our friendship?" Spock vaguely elaborated.

"Our, 'friendship, does not give you any liberties with me. In fact, I'm not all to certain that you are yourself." She crossed the few steps to him to touch his forehead. By Vulcan standards his temperature seemed normal. Unconsciously Spock leaned into Nyota's touch.

"I apologize Nyota. For my illogical behavior, please forgive me." He whispered quietly as her hand moved from his forehead to his cheek. Once she finally stopped touching him, a semblance of normality reappeared on Spock's face. "Shall we continue onto my office?"

Uhura just nodded and they quietly walked back in the general direction of their work area. She didn't know what to make of him at all. Clearly they had different definitions of the word friendship. . .but his advances weren't completely unwelcome. He was tall, and unbelievably sexy, as well as smart, not to mention they were both interested in linguistics. He was her professor though, it was against the rules to form any sort of relationship.

Once back in his office, he sat at his desk, she sat at hers. The day passed by them silently, with Uhura finishing up grading just as her work day ended. "Good news Spock, I finished grading all of those essays. Is there anything else you want me to do before I go?"

He didn't even bother looking up at her before handing her another stack of essays. Uhura took them and debated protesting the extra work. She was dedicated to her position as his teaching assistant but it was unfair of him to expect her to stay after. Deciding to be professional and not let their personal business interfere in her work she sat down at her desk. It wasn't until around eight o'clock that night that she realized her stomach was growling. Turning in her chair she faced Spock, "Would it be alright if I went home? I will finish these essays first thing in the morning."

"I need those essays done tonight. I promised to have the grades posted online by ten." He didn't even bother looking up at her, busy scribbling away at his desk.

"Professor, it is eight o'clock at night. I am hungry, and you know I have plans tonight. I must insist that you let me finish the work tomorrow." Spock flinched when she said she was hungry, as if he had also forgotten about dinner entirely. His flinch morphed into frustration when she mentioned her nightly plans, yet he still refused to look up at her. She rolled her eyes heavenward, "Look, I am not going on a date with Kirk. I am interested in introducing him to my roommate. So our, 'friendship' is in no way jeopardized by my having a fun night out on the town."

Finally he raised his eyes up towards hers, she almost gasped aloud as she watched his eyes slowly climb up her uniformed body. He focused in on her lips as he said, "I see." Suddenly Uhura felt hot, she nervously bit her lip. Spock's eyes widened as they flew up to meet hers. "Do you mind taking a seat, Cadet?" She ignored the smug look on his face when she practically fell into the seat in front of his desk.

Slowly Spock stood up and came around the desk towards her. His eyes not leaving her face the entire distance. He leaned down and put his arms on her chair effectively trapping her. Uhura wasn't sure if it was possible to melt but that is what it felt like she was doing. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, all she could do was squirm due to the sudden arousal caused by his nearness. The seconds ticked by, a minute went by, and neither of them said a word. Finally Uhura raised her eyes to his, and was caught off guard by his lips gently touching hers. He probed her mouth gently, fueled by the slight noises she was making as he touched her.

The kiss grew in intensity as Uhura began to move her mouth against his. She tried to stand up, but he wouldn't budge. She was effectively stuck between the chair and him. Uhura raised her hands to his face in an attempt to pull him deeper into her, and Spock let out a low moan. Suddenly the kiss stopped, and Spock was back in his own chair. Nyota stood up, intent on following him and continuing where they left off, but was stopped by his raised hand. "Wait." The word stopped Uhura in her tracks. Was Spock out of breath? Who was she kidding? She couldn't catch her own breath, in her entire life she had never felt that way and it was just a kiss. Their electricity together was beyond intense, no wonder Kirk could pick up on it so easily this afternoon.

Slowly Uhura lowered herself to sit back down in her chair. She couldn't shake the arousal she felt, and she crossed and uncrossed her legs to alleviate the pressure between them. She felt his eyes on her but focused instead on getting comfortable in her chair for the conversation sure to come.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. He nodded, eyes still unbelievably intense.

"You may be my student Nyota, but I know what I want. I want you."

Uhura frowned, she didn't like how he worded that. As attracted to him as she was, it wasn't in her interest to be a random lay in the hay. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't talked to Gaila about the Mandarin, the clock said it was 8:30 and they both still had to get ready!

"I have to go. We can talk about this tomorrow." She said hastily gathering up the materials at her desk. Uhura didn't dare look at him, for fear of the response between her legs. "Bye." She said as she approached the door.

"Engage lock."

Her book bag dropped to the floor, and she inwardly cursed.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I updated the next chapter in the same day. Because of Spockhura. Thanks so much for reviewing. The reviews keep me going.

The next chapter is in Spock's POV, but I will only post it if people review! And again, I am desperate for a BETA. So please inquire via PM.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously? Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Uhura flipped around to face Spock, "Please? I have to go, I'm already running behind schedule." He just sat there, stiff as a board behind his desk. Uhura tried to stand up straighter and even raised her voice a little, "We have talked about tonight! Why aren't you letting me leave?"

He just stared at her.

"Spock, for the love of all that is holy! Are all half-Vulcan's this frustrating?" Uhura briefly thought of his mother, living around so many emotionless Vulcan's. The thought was fleeting though, as Spock finally spoke up.

"Come."

Uhura took a step forward before stopping and cocking her head to the side, "I'm pretty sure I'm not a dog."

"Please, come." Briefly hesitating, before giving in she walked around to his chair. In one swift motion he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She flailed ungracefully before settling.

"Really? What. . ." She was cut off by his lips on her neck. His mouth was at her pulse point, and nothing had ever felt quite so arousing. As his lips moved insistently, his hands went between her legs. For once in her life she was glad to be wearing her skirt as he skillfully nudged past it and onto her underwear. She gasped, and his mouth covered hers. His teeth nibbled her bottom lip while his hand tried to move the thin material between her legs aside. Involuntarily her legs slightly parted, and Spock took the opportunity to finally stroke her most sensitive area.

Uhura became lost in the moment, and wasn't fully cognitive again until they were both panting. Suddenly she was embarrassed and slowly she raised her eyes to his. He was studying her with a smirk on his face. Uhura didn't like the satisfied glint to his hard eyes and she forced herself to stand on wobbly legs. She could hardly make eye contact as she gathered her things, "Disengage lock" he said. Uhura didn't look back as she rushed out the door.

* * *

On the way back to her dorm all she could think about was how stupid she was. He was her professor and she just let him do unspeakable things to her. How could she ever face him again, how could she ever work in the same room as him without thinking about it. She was so ashamed.

Coming up to her room, Uhura let herself in. Gaila was sitting on the bed doing homework, she looked up as Nyota walked in. "Damn girl, damn girl, damn. Look at you, did you just get lucky?"

Turning to a mirror Uhura focused on her mussed up hair and sighed. "No I did not get lucky. Don't even get me started, but look do you want to go out tonight? I have someone for you to meet, I think you would really like him."

Gaila jumped up off the bed, "What time?"

Uhura grinned, Kirk and Gaila would hit it off great. "We only have about an hour to get ready before he comes by to pick us up. He wants to go to the Mandarin."

Gaila went over to her closet, "I have the perfect thing to wear, I just bought it this week!" Uhura went over to her adjoining closet and stared blankly still distracted by what had happened earlier. "Tell you what girly, you can borrow one of my super sexy dresses. Sound cool?" Uhura nodded, and Gaila grabbed a purple dress shoving it in her direction.

"Thank you so much Gaila, you know how much I love this dress."

"Why don't you keep it? Someone with green skin shouldn't really be wearing purple anyway."

They got ready in comfortable silence until Uhura started to work on her hair. It was then that she noticed a mark of deep discoloration on her neck. At almost the exact same time Gaila looked over and snorted. "Didn't get lucky you say? That is laughable."

"We just made out. No big deal." Uhura declined to mention what happened after their make out, as she was still slightly ashamed.

"With Tight-ass? Seriously?"

Uhura flushed and looked away, "I'm not ready to talk about it." She was way too confused to seek unhelpful advice from her roommate.

Gaila looked ready to protest but clearly thought better of it. "Okay then, well if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." Uhura just nodded in response silently fuming at Spock giving her a hickey.

Eventually the two girls were ready and a knock came at the door. Uhura and Gaila opened the door to greet Kirk. "Hey Kirk, this is Gaila. Gaila this is Kirk."

"Well hello there, don't the two of you look beautiful." He said with a wink at Gaila. Uhura just rolled her eyes and fell into step behind the two of them. They chatted animatedly clearly hitting it off even better than expected.

Luckily for them the Mandarin wasn't too far to walk. With the club in sight Kirk turned to Uhura, "Let's get this party started! Wooh!" He fist pumped then took notice of the bruise on Uhura's neck. He didn't say anything, but the smug grin spoke volume. Never had Nyota ever wanted to hit anyone more in her entire life.

The bouncer for the club let them in, the place wasn't completely packed but it was well on its way. Immediately the three went to the bar where Kirk insisted that they all do shots. Once the shots were tossed back Kirk asked Gaila to dance, and Uhura sighed because she was now standing awkwardly alone. They bumped and ground with no shame, flushing she turned back towards the bar to order a drink.

Sitting down at an available seat she scanned the club. It was mostly cadets in attendance, thirsty Thursdays were fairly popular on campus. A man sat down next to her as she finished her drink, "Can I buy you another one?" Uhura nodded and flashed him a grin.

"Thank you so much." She said as he paid the bartender. "I'm Uhura."

"You are very welcome. My name is Leonard." He gestured to the two open seats at the bar and they both slid into them. Uhura could already feel the effects of the alcohol as she looked at him. He wasn't handsome in the classical sense, but there was something about him that was intriguing. It was as if he had a mysterious air about him.

"So what brings you to the Mandarin?" The question caused Uhura to look around for her two friends, who were full on making out on the dance floor. Leonard followed her line of sight and grinned, "Looks like those two are having fun."

"I've never seen them before in my entire life." Uhura giggled to herself turning back to face Leonard.

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw you walk in with them." He said to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Must have been someone else." Uhura took a discreet sip of her drink, eying Leonard over her cup. "Do you attend the Academy?"

"I do. I should let you know that Kirk is a friend of mine, and that he invited me here to get to know you."

Uhura grinned widely, pleased that she wasn't completely ditched by her two friends. Briefly looking back at Kirk and Gaila making out, she wondered if she shouldn't continue to deny knowing them. Shaking that thought aside she said, "Oh isn't that nice of him."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would." She held her hand out for him as they went onto the dance floor. Uhura loved to dance, it was the one time she felt completely free and uninhibited. The music pulsed as she and Leonard moved against each other.

* * *

Later on that night they all stumbled out of the club, Gaila and Kirk leaning into each other, Uhura and Leonard falling behind. Uhura frowned at them, wondering if she should give them some time alone in the room. Almost as if reading her mind Leonard turned to her and said, "Would you like to maybe sit on a bench for a little while? I could keep you company while they do, whatever it is they plan on doing."

Uhura grinned, "That would be wonderful." Leonard shouted ahead to Kirk and Gaila to go on with out them, and Kirk threw them both a thumbs up behind his dates back. Rolling her eyes Uhura noticed a bench and walked over to take a seat.

After about thirty minutes of small talk, Uhura noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Spock, and he was making a bee line straight for them. Mentally preparing herself Uhura waved, to which he frowned in return. Leonard then took notice of him and sat up a little straighter.

"Hello Spock."

"McCoy." Spock returned coming to a stop before them and clasping his hands behind his back. "Do you think I could have a moment alone with my teaching assistant? I must get her input on something prior to my morning class." McCoy blinked, if he thought it was a strange request he didn't let on.

"Yeah sure thing. It was nice to meet you Uhura, we should hang out again sometime." Leonard kissed her on the cheek and was off in a flash. Uhura stared after him silently fuming.

"Why did he have to go? You don't even have a morning class."

"He had to go because you are mine."

Uhura blinked, "Yours?" She snorted. "I think not."

His hand came forward to gesture at the bruise on her neck, "Think again."

Frowning she said, "Hickey's are incredibly tacky so I thank you for making me look like a cheap whore."

Suddenly she was up on her feet, her arms grasped in his hands. "Do not speak of yourself in such a manner."

"Well then don't treat me in such a manner."

He frowned at her, clearly at a loss for words. Slowly his hands released her arms and she sat back down on the bench. "Why were you out here with that man?"

"Kirk and Gaila hit it off, and are doing god knows what up in my dorm. What are you even doing here?" Uhura put her face in her hands, she wasn't in the mood for this. She was tired and wanted to wash her face and put on sweatpants.

"I was just taking my nightly walk. Is everything alright Nyota?" He asked sliding down to sit next to her. "Did McCoy do something to upset you?"

"No Leonard did not do anything to upset me."

"Are you so familiar with him that you use his first name?"

"He had only given me his first name when I met him." She took her face out of her hands and looked at Spock. He actually looked fairly concerned as he eyed her. "What are we doing Spock?"

"I told you, I want you."

"Well you should know that I don't just do random rolls in the hay."

His eyes darkened, "I should hope not."

They sat in silence, and Uhura scooted closer to his warmth. Spock responded by putting his hand on her leg. The minutes ticked by and Uhura smiled as Spock reached for her hand.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:  
If you guys like this story, please please please review. The more reviews, the more I feel like people like it, and the more inclined I am to update!

Also, lets do a little contest. Each reviewer send in a quotation they think McCoy or Kirk would say, I will pick the funniest and add it in to the next chapter.

Thank you to Spockslovechild for all of her help, as well as Catstop for all of hers.  
H and K's

-Snow


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday Uhura realized as she opened her eyes. "Great" she mumbled to herself as she rolled out of bed. Monday's were her busiest day, each one of her classes met and she had to work with Spock at the end of the day. While working with Spock was great, it was also exhausting. She never knew what he was thinking, or what he would do next. He was clearly half man, half Vulcan and his actions were more confusing than most human males.

Her mother had always said to just enjoy what she had while she had it, and not to try to force anything more out of boys. "Live like a dog," she always said, "live in the moment, Uhura, you work entirely too hard for someone of your young age." Her mother clearly wasn't a Cadet, and clearly didn't understand that working as hard as she did was what was going to put her out on top in the future. There it was, the whole thinking too much of the future, Uhura vowed to focus on other more delightful things.

After showering and getting ready Uhura nudged Gaila, "Wake up. You have class in an hour." Gaila just rolled over and gave Uhura the finger. "Well don't be mad at me later when you miss your class." There was the finger again. Uhura closed her eyes and counted to three before moving over to her comm-pad to check her e-mail. There was nothing of real importance until she saw the new message from Spock and clicked on it hesitantly.

_I am unable to make lunch today. I will see you during class, and at the conclusion of both of our days to grade papers._

_-Spock_

Uhura frowned, neither of them liked a sudden change in schedule, she wondered what was so important that he be unable to stick to the usual plan. Shrugging it off she turned to poke Gaila one last time, "Come eat with me in the mess hall at lunch."

"Yeah yeah, get out." Gaila mumbled, clearly coming down with a case of the Monday's. Uhura responded with a huff and exited the dorm.

While walking to her next class, a lesson in Klingon, Uhura let her mind wander back to Spock. It wasn't normal for Uhura to be so absorbed in a man, or even a boy, she'd always cared way more about her studies and her future. Speaking of which, would both not be compromised if their relationship were found out? How frowned upon were relations between Professor and teaching assistant?

Uhura shrugged it off, they hadn't even had sex yet, she shouldn't worry quite so much. She tried to think of her mothers words, live like a dog. It wasn't a phrase that really made all that much since to her, until she thought about how dogs lived. They were always happy, always friendly, and didn't get caught up in the past or the future. It made some sense for her mother to constantly give her that tidbit of advice, but she still rolled her eyes sometimes when she thought of it.

Approaching her classroom Uhura took a seat in the back row. It was her usual seat in the corner, as she didn't like to draw too much attention to herself. She didn't constantly need to raise her hand and participate to make her expertise on the subject known, she let it come in through her assignments and tests. The long classes bothered Uhura as she often let her mind wander a little too much, as she was dreading the start of class someone sat next to her and she looked up.

"McCoy, what a surprise. I had no idea that you were in this class."

He smirked, "Well it is a rather large class, and you do sit in the very back corner." Four rows in front of them two girls were turned giggling and waving in the direction of McCoy. "You also aren't only in the Academy to meet someone."

"Yes, it's a wonder they've made it this far." Uhura responded with an eye roll. Then she thought of Gaila and the air she put off, a lot of it was an act as Gaila really was very smart. Maybe it wasn't an act but just her personality, how she was raised. A cultural thing.

"So anyway, I know this long class lets out right before lunch starts being served, what do you say the two of us get a bite?" McCoy leaned in closer, he was whispering.

Uhura snorted and in a mocking stage whisper she responded, "Sure, Gaila is probably going to be there too. If she manages to get out of bed."

"Interesting, Kirk may be there too. But only if he manages to get out of bed." McCoy rubbed his face and muttered, "It's a wonder either of them pass any classes."

"Well luckily for them grades aren't based on attendance, they're based off of homework, papers, and tests." But Uhura couldn't help but to feel a pang of envy, she was sure that she could manage with skipping class. . .but she wasn't sure she could manage the anxiety around test time. She also felt attending every class let her superiors know how seriously she took the Academy and all it had to offer. In the midst of her spacing out she realized Leonard was talking to her and tried to pay attention.

"And I said to him. . .I'm a doctor dammit, not a hairstylist." McCoy laughed at the punch line of his story, and Uhura laughed with him. She had missed everything but the last line and did not want to be rude. Her imagination did soar though, at what could have possibly happened for him to say that.

Eventually class started and they both got to work busily taking notes, and after a few hours of being entranced by the lecture Uhura found her mind wandering yet again. She tried to think of the reason why Spock might have cancelled Lunch, then thought back to their time together on the bench. This daydreaming passed the time until lunch and soon everybody was packing up their things.

"Well, let us be off!" McCoy stated abruptly with a fist pump into the air. Uhura just snorted and rolled her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

They walked together in amicable silence down the long corridor leading to the mess hall. Finally McCoy turned to her and said, "How many Klingons does it take to change a lightbulb?" Uhura just blinked before he said. "None, Klingons aren't afraid of the dark."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, "A lightbulb joke? Really?"

He shushed her and said, "There's more." She smiled and he continued, "What do the Klingons do with the dead bulb?" She shook her head, "They execute it for failure." She smiled again, not feeling like any lightbulb joke was ever cause for an actual out loud laugh. He grinned again, "There is even more." She groaned. "What do the Klingons do with the Klingon who replaced the bulb?"

Uhura shrugged and he responded, "They execute him for cowardice." He started to laugh at his own humor, and despite Uhura not finding the joke funny in itself, she found its corniness something to laugh about.

"That was so bad McCoy" She said between bouts of giggles, before noticing the large group of men about to pass them in the hallway. It was made up of many professors and many important commanders, they were solemn and seemed very serious about something.

McCoy stopped laughing and took notice of the change in atmosphere as well, they both slowed down to a stop to watch the entourage go by. Leonard grabbed her arm and leaned down to whisper to her, "What do you think they are so serious about?" Uhura just turned and shrugged before trying to catch some of what they were discussing, McCoy's hand never leaving her arm. He too was trying to catch some of the discussion.

The group was talking in such low tones she couldn't make out a word, but suddenly her spine began to tingle and she realized that someone in the group was looking right at her. Bringing her eyes up she noticed Spock with his hands clasped behind his back, eyes boring into McCoy's hand on her arm. Wrenching it away abruptly caused some of the men to go hush and turn to look at them before quickening their pace down the hall. Spock slowed enough to give the both of them one last long look, then disappeared after them.

McCoy shuddered next to her, "My god. He has the stare of a caged lion about to strike." Uhura ignored him suddenly kind of annoyed with his presence, which was ridiculous, Spock did not own her. She was her own woman and an independent one at that. If she enjoyed Leonard's presence then that was perfectly alright and he could not say otherwise. "What do you think they were discussing?"

Uhura shook her head confused. "I have no idea, but I am curious."

McCoy nodded, "Me too, why don't you ask lover boy when you get a chance?"

Uhura's eyes snapped to his mouth agape, "What?"

He just grinned and patted her head, "Your secret is safe with me Princess."

"No, Professor Spock and I are just friends Leonard, so don't go getting any ideas!"

Leonard just shrugged and started off down the corridor again. "I can't decide what I want to eat today. A grilled cheese sounds good, as well as a cheeseburger, but you can't go wrong with pizza."

"You are very unhealthy for a Doctor, aren't you?" Uhura inquired.

"What can I say? I love food more than life itself." He shrugged. "Why what do you eat? You are rather skinny."

"I like soup, and I like salad." He just frowned at her. "I actually do too, I've always had trouble eating heavier foods."

"I imagine most girls would kill to be in your position."

Uhura just smiled, "It's good to be me." They both entered the cafeteria together.

They parted ways to get food and decided to meet back up at a table towards the side of the large room. They ate in silence until Gaila took a seat next to them both loudly exclaiming, "Here I am!"

Uhura smiled at her friend and roommate, "How was sleeping in?"

"It was wonderful, thank you for leaving me alone."

"I am not your mother, you make your own decisions in the long run." Gaila just stared at her before Uhura added, "But I will make you get up for the rest of the week."

Gaila grinned and gave her a thumbs up before walking confidently in the direction of the food. Suddenly Uhura wondered if Kirk was going to make an appearance, she thought Gaila would sure appreciate that. "McCoy," she began before being interrupted.

"Call me Leonard." He smirked.

"Leonard, do you think that Kirk will come to lunch? Has he said anything about Gaila?"

"He hasn't said anything more than he enjoyed his time with Gaila and wanted to repeat the fun next weekend."

Uhura pondered this and concluded that it was a positive response and tucked it away to tell Gaila in private later. Soon she reappeared with a plate of food and sat down across from the both of them. "Boo, I hate Mondays, they're entirely too far away from Friday."

McCoy and Uhura just nodded in agreement before shooting each other a small smile. Before anyone could move Kirk was behind Gaila and he covered her eyes over with his hands. "Guess who?"

Gaila loudly protested, "Get off of me James Kirk!" Several people turned to look at their table and Uhura shot Leonard a confused look. He just shrugged and sat back to watch the drama unfold.

"What is it? What did I do?" Kirk was clearly baffled as he took the seat next to Gaila.

"You know perfectly well what you did James Kirk! I should not have to tell you, nor am I going to. Good day to all of you." Gaila stormed off in the direction of the exit discarding her barely touched food in the trash on the way.

Kirk turned to Uhura with narrowed eyes, "What was that about?"

"You've got me. . .She can be confusing sometimes. I wouldn't let it get to you, I'll try and get it out of her tonight." Uhura wondered why she even cared at all about their relationship when she had so much school and work to focus on. Then she just shook her head and reminded herself to, "Think like a dog."

"Think like a dog?" Leonard shot Kirk a snarky grin. "What does that even mean?"

"Yeah Uhura, do you often think like a dog?" Kirk asked with a waggle of his eye brows.

Uhura had trouble concealing her mirth at their gentle kidding, but didn't feel like getting into the meaning behind the words. She just stood up, waved at the both of them and went to follow after Gaila.

In the hallway Gaila was no where to be found, and considering that they didn't have any classes together today the questioning of her behavior would have to wait.

Uhura rolled her eyes for what she hoped was the last time that day before trudging off to her next class, muttering to herself. "Only one more until my class with Spock."

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry! I suck at life, but I have written the next few chapters! So I am here to stay for a long while. I know where this is going and I can't wait for you all to ride along with me. What is with Gaila? What was Spock's meeting of important people about? What is Leonard after? Is it an official title of, "lovers in the nighttime" with Uhura?

Also I should mention I stole his jokes from the interweb. I'm not that clever.

I don't get paid, so pay me in reviews. I might give you guys some more Spocktastic loving if you do! :) I will definitely update sooner with more reviews.

-Snow, H and K's!


	8. Chapter 8

Uhura opened the door to the classroom gingerly. Save for a few students her professor was no where to be found. Uhura was relieved for this, considering she wasn't quite sure what Spock's problem earlier in the hallway was. It was her plan to just avoid the issues between them and focus on the class, then subsequently on grading papers.

She took a seat in the back, wishing to go as unnoticed as possible. As the room filled up with other cadets Uhura was unable to fight down the rising uneasiness. She shifted uncomfortably as the door opened one last time and Spock strolled in, he immediately went to the whiteboard at the front, and began erasing the already present writing.

Class went by normally but Uhura noticed that Spock studiously avoided glancing at her, even going so far as to ignore her out stretched arm in response to a posed question.. Uhura huffed to herself for a second before putting his nonsensical attitude to the back of her mind and focusing on getting the most out of the lesson.

By the time the class wrapped up Uhura had almost forgotten about Spock being upset with her, she was steadfast reminded when a large stack of papers were placed in front of her. "Grade these Cadet, I will be in my office."

Uhura went to protest but was met with the distinct sound of a closing door. Trying to shrug it off she focused on the grading and ignored the returning feelings of uneasiness. When she was about halfway done with the grading she was unable to stem the annoyance of Spock's actions.

"What are you grumbling to yourself about, eh?" Came a voice from the direction of the door.

"Leonard, hello. What brings you here?" Uhura was genuinely surprised.

"Well I was looking for you my dear. I was thinking that maybe we should do something about our two lovebird friends. Maybe you could invite Gaila to dinner, I could invite Kirk. . .and it could be a double date."

Uhura just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He began again, "Or we could just try to get them to meet up so they can work through this as opposed to being two big stubborn babies."

"Where do you want me to try and get her to meet up with him?"

"No don't tell her he is going to be there, that's the beauty of my awesome plan, she won't know so she will actually want to go."

"Awesome plan? They haven't even been fighting longer than a day."

Leonard winked at her, "I'm a matchmaker in more ways than one."

Uhura just stared at him pensively.

"I'm bored. Lets just tell them to meet up at Llwellyns Pub around 7. Then we can hide behind trees like the responsible adults we are."

Uhura smiled deciding to prod him a bit, "Sounds like a date."

McCoy clutched at his chest, "A woman after my own heart."

"Bye Leonard, I'm working. See you then."

Not ten seconds after McCoy left, Spock reappeared through the same door a scowl marring those perfect features. Uhura barely restrained the eye roll and focused on grading papers until his lordship deigned to talk to her.

A good five minutes went by with Uhura barely finishing up with one paper due to the nervousness at being under such intense scrutiny. Finally she slammed her pen down on the desk and gave into her desire to snap at him, "What?"

"A date?"

Uhura resisted an urge to face palm, "No it's not a date I was just teasing him a bit."

"Teasing leads to connotations. You don't want to give the boy those connotations do you?"

"Connotations? What on earth?"

"Connotations of the sexual variety."

"Sexual variety?" She practically shouted.

"You know very well what I mean."

Uhura stood up so abruptly Spock almost looked startled. "No I do not know what you mean."

He took several steps towards her, "You're leading him on Cadet."

"For the last time, I can do what I want."

Spock hesitated before taking another step forward. "We've had this discussion before."

"I was going to suggest that we go to dinner, but frankly I'd rather not deal with any of this right now. I have enough going on, a harmless diversion with Leonard," Spocks eyes darkened. "Yes with Leonard, won't kill me. . .and it definitely won't kill you."

"But I like you." He almost sounded like a little boy for a second and Uhura's heart melted a bit before she remembered how difficult he was being.

"I like you too, you know that."

"No I don't know that."

Uhura took several steps forward before quickly moving into Spock, wrapping her arms around him. He was clearly and openly surprised this time, and it took him a few seconds to wrap his own arms around her. They stood in silence for a number of minutes enjoying the others warmth.

Finally Uhura pulled away and looked up at him. "I like you."

Spock met her eyes completely and said, "I like you too."

"Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?"

"What about dinner tonight?"

"I said I would help McCoy with this convoluted plan of his."

Spock immediately took two distinct steps back, before clasping his arms together behind him. "I just said I like you, you told me you liked me too. Yet you still wish to cavort around with that Doctor?"

"We are not going to do any cavorting. I am trying to help him with his stupid plan to get our friends back to being happy with each other! It's just supposed to be mindless fun for us, and useful to them."

Spock just nodded at her once before disappearing through the closed door into the hallway once again.

Uhura went back to her seat and put her head in her arms, her sign reverberated throughout the empty room.

* * *

Please review, if half of you that subscribed bothered reviewing. . .well I would be a much happier person for it. I'd also have more of a desire to write if you all showered me with love. (Don't take any connotations from that though! Haha!)


End file.
